Yukihito Asakura
Yukihito Asakura ''(麻倉ユキヒト, Asakura Yukihito) ''is a synthetic human created with the DNA of his adoptive father, Takuya Asakura, and the eyes of Akihitō Asakura. He is a civilian of Konohagakure. Background Yukihito was created without a name, in the caves of Hoshigakure. Using cloning technology that was discovered left in a hideout outside the village by Orochimaru, the Hoshikage hoped that he would serve as a new beacon for the village after the destruction of their beloved star. Implanted with the preserved eyes of Akihito Asakura, the Hoshikage used whatever was left of the star destroyed by Naruto Uzumaki to give him chakra and bring him to life. Upon awakening, Yukihito complained of immense pain in his body, most notably his eyes which had already manifested its Shinjitsugan. Unable to control his chakra, his cries unleashed power that tore through the floor and resulted in the deaths of several members of the scientific team tasked with creating him. Fearful of his power, the people of Hoshigakure chained him to the cave and sealed it with fuinjutsu. Personality Yukihito is incredibly quiet and docile, generally preferring to stay indoors than going outside. He’s shy and doesn’t take to people easily, clearly showing the only people he’s comfortable being with alone are his adoptive parents and sister. He has acute agoraphobia and sticks close to Misaki when he joins her for a walk in the market, or downtown. He is known to be very bright and a fast learner. At creation, being biologically 3 years old, he is able to form thoughts - watching as scientists communicated by ‘making sounds by opening their mouths’ and he imitated that making noises to get their attention. Yukihitō loves his adoptive mother and father, and idolizes his sister. Like Hana, he respects his father and Appearance Yukihito is a young child, with pale skin, and cool grey hair, with a slender build. Like many members of the Asakura Clan, he has a star shaped tattoo just under his right eye and like his sister, clips his bangs to the side. Yukihito is often seen wearing a white kimono shirt with purple accents, and short kimono shorts. He also wears long grey tights that hook under his feet, and beige sandals. On sunny days, Misaki makes him put on a hat. Abilities Yukihito possesses an incredible amount of chakra, being composed of two different lines of the Ōtsutsuki Clan, as well as having Akihito Asakura’s eyes implanted in him. Unfortunately, since his body was made so poorly and he is so weak and fragile, Sakura surmises that should he even attempt to harness a quarter of that power, he would most definitely die. Kekkei Genkai Yukihito does possess the Shinjitsugan through Akihito’s eyes and is able to see past any type of genjutsu that comes his way. He is also able to create the image of bending space, something which he learns should not be done ever. Trivia * Yukihito’s name is a mixture of “Yuki” meaning snow, and ”hitō” meaning person, a name that was agreed on due to his pale, snow-like features. * The relationship between Hana and Yukihito, mirrors that of Kana and Takuya. Both girls adore their brothers and want them to have the best life they can - albe it they don’t know how to do that. Kana with her missions and responsibilities as a shinobi, and Hana with her constant train of thoughts and simmering jealousy towards Yukihito. Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT